Paris Vacation (Part 3)
'Paris Vacation (Part 3) ' is episode three of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on September 27, 1996. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Fred Fox Jr. and Jim Geoghan. Plot Steve is held hostage in the opera house and Andre gives him an ultimatum, either build him an UrkPad of his own or else. The nerd reluctantly gives in to his demands and builds him the UrkPad of his own. He's upset with his pen pal for her involvement with her cousin and her betrayal of her word to keep his invention discreet. Then Nicole reveals that she is sorry for what she did and explains why Andre has been blackmailing her for some time. He wanted to make a fortune off Steve's invention and will stop at nothing to get his own way. After that, she warns him that when the pad is complete, Andre and his gang will kill him. Steve completes the pad on time and teleport to the hotel to enlist Carl's help to stop Andre. Meanwhile, Stefan decides that he wants to go to Milan to pursue his career. Eddie is finally able to talk to the French girl that he likes. Synopsis Andre plans to kill Steve after he's done, and Nicole doesn't want that to happen. Andre even threatens to kill Nicole when she stands up for Steve, and she tells Andre that no amount of money is worth killing someone. Once Steve's done, Andre tells Steve to show him how the UrkPad works. When Steve does show Andre how it works, it transports Steve and Andre to Carl and Harriette's hotel room. Harriette knocks the gun out of Andre's hand. Steve decides to transport back to Nicole to protect her from Bernard and Jacques, two guys that Andre left behind, but he ends up in the Winslow living room. Steve tries it again, and this time, Carl and Andre end up where the two men are holding Nicole. And then Steve ends up in that same room. Now, Steve, Nicole, and Carl are being held by Andre and his two men. Carl fights off Andre, Bernard, and Jacques long enough for himself, Steve, and Nicole to get out of the opera house with the UrkPad, but Andre and his two men are chasing them. Carl, Nicole, and Steve get a ride from a landscaper, and Andre, Bernard, and Jacques get in a car and chase them. After some time, the landscaping truck crashes into some boxes that were left outside. It becomes a chase on foot. Laura and Stefan are walking near the Eiffel Tower, and Laura supports Stefan's decision to stay in Paris to pursue a career as a model. Speaking of the Eiffel Tower, that's where the chase goes to. Carl, Steve, and Nicole split up. Andre follows Steve up the tower, and tries to throw him off. Steve finds himself hanging on to the railing. Andre tells Steve to tell him how the UrkPad works, and he'll pull Steve back up. Carl and Nicole, who are still at the bottom, see the struggle. Carl is carrying the UrkPad. Andre loosens Steve's grip, and Steve starts falling. That's when a pair of police officers grab Andre, and Carl saves Steve's life by turning on the UrkPad, which transports him to the Winslow living room. Steve ends up back in Paris, and he and the Winslows, minus Stefan, later use the UrkPad to teleport back to the Winslow house. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Stefan Urquelle * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest * Christopher Birt as Gilbert * Gilles Détroit as Phillipe * Fily Keita as Nicole * Sylvie Nyamuka as Angelique * Francis Terzian as Jacques * Philippe Vittoriani as Bernard Gallery IMG 2776.JPG Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight